This invention relates to a paint stripper and is particularly directed to an effective paint stripper free of methylene chloride and of reduced toxicity for removing paint from various equipment employed in automobile paint booths rapidly and efficiently.
Various types of paint strippers are presently being employed, particularly for removing paint from cleaning equipment in automobile paint booths, including walls, paint hoses, spray equipment, and the like. Typical paint strippers for this purpose generally are methylene chloride based strippers, that is, they contain a substantial amount of methylene chloride. Although such paint strippers have generally proved effective, it has recently been found that methylene chloride has a high degree of toxicity and has a carcinogenic effect, and it is now accordingly found desirable to avoid the use of methylene chloride in paint strippers.
In my copending U.S. application, Ser. No. 842,158, filed Mar. 21, 1986, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,666,626, there is disclosed and claimed an effective paint stripper composition free of methylene chloride and containing oxo-hexyl acetate as the chief cleaning agent.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,120,810 to Palmer, there is disclosed and claimed a paint remover having improved safety characteristics consisting essentially of a mixture of two chemicals, the first chemical being preferably N-methyl 2-pyrrolidone, and making up approximately 15 to 60 mole percent of the mixture, and the second chemical comprising preferably blends of alkyl naphthalenes and alkyl benzenes, and making up at least 35 mole percent of the mixture. In Example 9 of the patent, it is stated that a 50 volume percent mixture of N-methyl pyrrolidone (NMP) and benzyl alcohol was tested and found to have inferior paint removal ability relative to either of the two pure components, i.e., the mixture of benzyl alcohol with NMP had substantially less effectiveness than either pure component.
Further, certain presently employed paint strippers are not readily mixed and formulated to produce a paint stripper having the proper viscosity and consistency for efficient spraying application employing a spray gun, particularly on vertical and overhead surfaces, such as ceilings. In addition, certain of the presently utilized paint strippers are hazardous in that they are readily flammable and combustible.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide an effective non-methylene chloride paint stripper composition, particularly applicable for removing paint from walls, floors and cleaning equipment in automobile paint booths.
Another object is to provide a paint stripper composition free of methylene chloride, which can be readily formulated for efficient spray gun application.
Another object is the provision of a paint stripper composition of the above type which rapidly removes paint from the equipment and areas in paint booths without requiring inordinate periods of waiting or soaking.
A still further object is to provide a non-methylene chloride paint stripper composition having non-carcinogenic components and which is essentially non-flammable and non-hazardous to handle by personnel.
Yet another object is to provide a paint stripper composition of the above type which emulsifies with and can be completely removed by water.